A Magical World of Wonder
A Magical World of Wonder (Tutta La Magia Del Cuore en Italia) es una canción que aparece en Winx Club 3D: La Aventura Mágica. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli. Letra |-|Italiano= Winx club adesso é qui Ed é súbito allegria Guarda e capirai Qui tutto in torno é magia Dentro il mondoo winx Entrare ora potrai Segui il ritmo e poi Tuffati nella fantasia Batte forte il Tuo cuore Mentre sale l'energia Sei giá in alto e vai Limite non c'e Perche é come te Perche ora tu puoi Sognare insieme a noi (Sognare insieme a noi) Believix Ora che tu puoi volare C'e un nuovo mondo da scoprire Solo per te Tante magiche avventure Arriviamo fino al sole E poi voliamo ancora piú su E dentro te Tutta la magia del cuore Winx club siamo noi Forti e splendenti piú che mai Che fai ancora lá Vieni in missione insieme a noi Il pericolo e in agguardo giá E una sfida che Risplendere fará la luce dentro te Believix ora che tu puoi volare c'e un nuovo mondo da scoprire solo per te tante magiche avventure arriviamo fino al sole e poi voliamo ancora piú su e dentro te tutta la magia del cuore tutta la magia del cuore tutta la magia del cuore arriviamo fino al sole sono magiche avventure ora che tu puoi volare c'e un nuovo mondo da scoprire |-|Inglés= We're back, so listen up Because we got something to say Fasten your seatbelts now We're gonna take you to a place It won't take too long We're already there Tell me, what do you see? Are you awake, this stuff is real I know that you can't wait no more I see it in your eyes You are one of us It's written in the stars Open up your heart Feel that energy Shining from within It's magic Are you ready for this mission? Experience a new dimension It's not a dream It's a magical adventure You can be a superhero So get up from the seat you're on now It's all for you Jump into this world of wonder We're back, so spread the word Remember we are here to stay Watch out, be strong and proud They'll try to steal your power away Travels can be fun If you change your point of view If you don't give up You'll find the strength in you Shining from your heart It's magic Now you're ready for this mission Experience a new dimension And live your life Like a magical adventure Baby, you can be a hero So get up from the seat you're on now It's all for you It's a real world of wonder It's a real world of wonder It's a real world of wonder It's a magical adventure It's a real world of wonder Baby you can be a hero Baby you can be a hero Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:A Magical World of Wonder Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club: La Aventura Mágica